Asgard Brothers : Expired Chronicle
by Intoalliance
Summary: Based after Ragnarok. Loki and Thor along with the remaining Asgardian's settle in an abandoned estate in England, Thor falls in love with the estate but Loki doesn't seem so keen. Will the Asgardian's like Earthling life and is this estate all that it cracks up to be?
1. Chapter 1 : Searching for home

**Asgard brothers : Expired Chronicle.**

Okay please bear in mind I am not an expert on Asgard and please understand if I make some mistakesbut this is my own story so in some ways I can make it my own.  
I apologise if it is not to everyone taste, since I haven't written in awhile I may be rusty but I really want to gather back my creativeness so I appreciate all the feedback I can get.

Chapter 1 will be a short chapter, an introduction if you will.  
Based after Ragnarok although some changes may occur, if so I will make you aware of that.  
I just generally want you all to enjoy this story as much as I am writing it!

 **Chapter 1: Searching for home.**

Cold walls bear from life, dripping with every movement made.  
Some rooms where liveable, but the corridors seemed somewhat of a maze in which felt like you could possibly never escape.

What had made them come to this deserted existence of a place in the wilderness of England.

Asgard seemed so far away now, almost like it never existed. It pained people when they had to actually realise that it was true,it no longer does exist. But just a sorrowful memory to every soul that stepped foot on the spaceship that fled for their lives.

Now two brothers with a weight of a colony of life on their shoulders had no choice but to walk into this wavering abandoned structure of a house.

Sure, it had once seemed liveable. The decent land that smothered the building was luscious and green with life. The manor itself was quite giving with space. It had been the 5th building and surrounding area they have set their eyes upon. From Canada to India they had scoured Earth for a suitable home.

"Well this is just not going to do is it? Looks like we are back to round one brother"

Loki scowled as he pressed his index finger and dragged it along a rotten door frame.

Thor was more optimistic about this abandoned structure than the last 4 they had previously seen, looking up at a ceiling about 7times his height he could see potential here.

"Brother, give it time. We have only just got here. Look at all the amount of land we have to rebuild. Do not be so hesitant to leave"

"Hesitant to leave? Honestly; do you actually potentially suggest we settle here?" Loki's eyebrows frowned with nervousness as he saw a slight smile to his brother's face as Thor's clear blue eye darted around an entrance hall of this saddening estate.

Now that Thor was leading Asgard like a true leader, the thought of him getting his own way with this as their new home make Loki feel sick.

Stepping in front of his brother abruptly, Loki had to give his best shot.

"Now, let's think about this rationally. The walls just look. Well, sad. Asgard was full of bright dazzling golden colours and this is, well what is this exactly? All cold and grey? I don't see how this could ever be a reliable source of home to our Asgardian's brother, open your eyes"

Loki then smiled with a long narrowing grin and looked at his brother's black eye patch staring at him in his chiselled face.

"I meant eye. Sorry. Figure of speech"

Thor just glared at Loki and swept him to his left with his muscle of an arm.

Since searching for a new home the two brothers have somewhat come a percentage more closer, now that their mother and father were no longer around the two of them had to do a lot of growing up, and quickly; for the sake of their people.

Thor never forgot that Loki for once in his forsaken life had achieved something worthwhile; he had accomplished something that was actually right for once when he followed Thor's instruction to bring Surtur back to life in the eternal flame.

At first, it seemed that maybe they had gone down the wrong path, after many single malt drinks together on the ship at around 2:40am they felt that a huge mistake had been made by the pair of them.

But no, Heimdall had announced to everyone that it was far from a mistake and that Asgard was the people but not the place. With that announcement, no one; nor did they ever doubt Thor's move.

Hung-over Loki and Thor knew that he was right. Heimdall was wise, wiser than them both placed together. But, guilt still lay over the pair for no reason exactly.

But looking towards the now future, they had each other and they still had their people. Well, the majority of their people and that's what counted the most for the two brothers.

Now no one knew exactly why they had chosen Earth, but at the time it seemed like a sensible choice. Maybe the Asgardians could learn a thing or two about Earthling life.

Bruce had also been a passenger on the ship that fled and he was very much exited to go to his home planet. He was happy with delight at the idea.

But Loki was not happy about much in his life and this was another obstacle to add to the list of ever-growing misfortunes.

Now after seeing 4 places it looks like the new leader of Asgard's Thor was happy with his new find.

After pacing around 7 steps in front of Loki to a winding marble staircase that looked like it would need a year's clean he smiled and sat on the first step.

Raising his head with a Cheshire cat grin he beamed at frowning Loki who was confused at how his brother managed to even sit down on that appalling step.

"Were home Loki. This is it. Call in Asgard!"


	2. Chapter 2: My Friends and Asgard!

**Chapter 2 My friends and Asgard.**

A few long days had passed as the Asgardian's made a new home out of an abandoned estate in the English countryside. On the outskirts of London a great deal of rich green land was now in their grasps. Bruce Banner felt as ease to be back on his home planet. Although he was not quite sure about settling in England, but thought he would help Thor out for now and then retreat back to America. Bruce did have fond memories of England however, since he and Tony attended university for a few years back in the day at Oxford. Thinking about his memories there, he lost focus on the building work that was currently going on around him. With a sharp jump his mobile phone began to ring...

"umm, Hello?"

Bruce normally knew who was ringing and when. But this time an unknown number faced his Smartphone screen.

"Hey, did you get the money alright? I mean it's been like a day or so and I didn't know if it had gone through alright"

Bruce smiled and looked around him in focus once again.

"Yes, it came though this morning. I was going to ring you when we stop for lunch actually-"

"Yeah. Sure you were. I mean what's a few million to me anyway?"

Bruce laughed.

"Honestly Tony, without you and S.H.I.E.L.D I don't know what we would do"

Bruce really meant it. Tony had lent the Asgardian's money and S.H.I.E.L.D had made it so that they could build and own the estate that Thor so desperately wanted.

"Don't sweat it, Thor could always sell his hammer though; really that could be sold easily to a museum or an art collector"

Tony began to chuckle down the phone which made Banner laugh harder so that a few Asgardian workers began to stare at him with worry.

"I don't think Thor would find that all so amusing Tony"

Bruce was trying to hold in laughter as he looked around him at the worried faces. He quickly cleared his throat and straightened his back.

Tony's voice went serious with the odd chuckle down the phone as he began to say..

"I can't believe you are still wearing my pants really. I thought with the money first thing you would do is change them. They are far too tight for you"

Bruce's eyebrows frowned as he looked down at the black straight legged jeans he was wearing, since many of them only had but few clothes he decided it was wise to keep hold of them for the time being. But he was now confused. Confused and a little bit hungry since lunch was approaching. But what Tony had said made him look around and forget his grumbling stomach.

"Wait; what? How do you know what I'm wearing? Tony? Where are you?"

Tony began to laugh again.

"Look up my friend"

Bruce began to look up to suspect Tony in an Iron Man suit hovering over his head. But what his eyes gazed upon was more than that. There, on one of the estates wide long balcony's stood Tony in a ACDC top, black jeans and a pair of designer sunglasses. In his left hand was a bottle of champagne. To the right of him was a smiling Natasha Romanoff, looking dashing as ever in a white top, black skinny jeans and a leather jacket, she waving profusely at him.

"You can put the phone down now Bruce; its lunch time already buddy"

Tony said down the phone as he motioned Bruce to come over and have a drink of some champagne.

Bruce's heart was racing, and he was worried he'd turn green from the excitement. But for once it was the last thing on his mind as he quickly launched from where he was standing to see his friends.

In one of the main halls of the estate there were long wooden dining tables filled with fruit, meat and wine in golden bowls. Just like they had had in Asgard. Unfortunately this time a lot less people would be dining.

As midday approached everyone began to eat in the main hall. The hall was filled with life and chatter echoing from the cold stone walls. Thor had made it so him and his friends could sit on their own table so they could have a good catch-up.

"So, my friends. How is everyone doing back at base? Clint? Capt? How're they?"

Thor began as he picked up a chicken leg to munch on.

Tony was on his 3rd glass of Champagne and it looked like he was not stopping yet, with 8 crates of the stuff that he brought with him it's as if he expected an Asgardian party in the late hours of the night.

"Their all fine, their at the New York base at the moment, me and Tony decided we would come to the London base for now to see you all" Natasha explained as she placed her fork down next to her Caesar salad and gave Bruce a little smile whom was sitting opposite her.

"So are these all your Asgardian people then?" Tony asked looking around their current table sipping his champagne like he was trying to impress.

Thor looked around and he eye widened.

"Oh why yes, I should have introduced you sooner. My bad. This is Brunhilde"

Thor had gotten up from the rectangular long dining table and stood behind a young woman who was tucking into some soup and bread but overcrowding her lunch was a pint sized glass of whisky. Her hair was neatly down and tucked behind one of her ears. Smiling with full lips she murmured some words before she picked up her pint glass..

"You can call me Hilde, nice to meet you Tony. Same to you Natasha"

She then gulped about half of her whisky down and Tony's eyes just widened and froze on her.  
He wasn't sure if he should be worried about her or more angry that she could probably last longer in a drinking battle than him who was still sipping on champagne.

Natasha gave her a warm smile and watched Thor move on to the next person.

"This is Heimdall, he was our gate keeper at Asgard. A true warrior for our people"

In front of Thor was a oddly looking man who was still proudly covered in gold armour. He seemed kind and offered a smile while his golden shining eyes hovered over Tony and Natasha he began to say..

"It's a pleasure to have you both in our new hall for lunch, we really do owe you both a great deal and will never forget what you have done for Asgard, and may you forever be in our dept"

"The Avengers and S.H.E.I.L.D are always happy to help. We would never leave you stranded. We're are just glad you're all safe"

Exclaimed a serious Natasha looking around at all of her friends.

"Thanks to you all, we are now able to build a new home" Heimdall said as Thor moved on to another body which was still digging into his meal.

Thor tapped this giant man made out of rocks on his shoulder but he was so into his lunch that he didn't notice and began eating and groaning at how good the food was.

Thor laughed and shouted "This is Korg. I met him when I was on the planet of Sakkarr"

Korg was a kind creature although he didn't seem like it when you were faced with a giant man of rocks. But his heart was in the right place and he really seemed to enjoy hanging out with Thor and talking nonsense to the Asgardian's who also enjoyed his company.

Korg looked up and abruptly looked at Thor who was now staring at him giving him a sly smile as to tell him to say hello since he had just introduced him.

"Hey, Thor; did you say something? I didn't hear you. Sorry man. My food was just too good, ya know? We haven't had nothing like this in a while and well ya know, you gotta' enjoy it"

Korg said in an innocent voice as he then looked around the table at faces staring at him, one of which was Tony's who now had a huge grin on it.

"Hey all; nice to meet cha. I'm Korg. I've heard a lot about the Avengers, Yeah. Always looked up to you guys really. Since being on Saakarr life got boring. But I'm glad we was able to escape with Loki as our captain"

Loki was at the end of the table, opposite Tony taking a gulp of his red wine quietly.

"I was merely assisting you to your destination" He announced as he took another gulp of his wine.

Tony had a massive grin on his face still and it grew even bigger when he looked in front of him at Loki.

"Hey, Korg it's a pleasure to meet you too buddy. We should practise fighting moves sometime man!" Tony replied as Korg began to eat his food again.

"On another note, you're quiet, for once. No more life's to mess up at the moment eh?" Tony projected at Loki

Loki looked up and flicked his long black hair which had more waves in it today and squinted at Tony

"Since my home has been destroyed, brother lost his eye and many of my people perished I guess I have been currently compromised to destroy anything in my pathway at the moment"

Tony splattered out some of his champagne and began to laugh.

Loki's mouth dropped and a sly smile came to his face as he then looked down and no longer at Tony who was in mere hysterics for no apparent reason.

"To think you would say that, out of all the things to say. Woah, man. Looks like it only took destroying your home to change you" Tony was now wiping his eye which had let out a tear from laughing.

"I guess so" replied Loki looking back to Tony. He gave another one of his sly smiles "Never say never though"

Thor ran behind his younger brother and hit him on his head.

"Hey! What was that for? I was only suggesting-"

Thor looked down at Loki who had dropped a grape he was planning on eating next.

"Never say never? Loki I don't care what you were suggesting. Don't mess around right now. I need you here. Asgard needs you more than ever"

Loki frowned and picked up his grape and placed it on the table.

"I know brother, I was just winding Tony up is all. Do not worry yourself about it"

Tony was still sipping Champagne. "Don't worry Thor I'll keep an eye on him"

Tony then looked at Loki, Loki looked at Tony and in 3,2,1 they both let out the most extravagant laugh which echoed through the walls of the estate.

"I'll keep an eye on him" splattered Tony "God, I'm so sorry Thor I didn't realise"

Loki looked deep into Tony's eyes and beat Thor to be the next to speak.

"Oh shut up Stark" He slyly said as he gulped more wine and tried not to laugh more.

Thor signed and went to sit back down. Although he was over losing his eye, the jokes were getting old. But this one, this one may have been the best yet. So, as he picked up his Champagne he let out a little manly chuckle.

He raised his glass and announced "To my friends, and Asgard"

The hall echoed with clashing wine glasses filled with sparkling champagne and voices of men and women, young and old cheering the same words shortly after Thor.

"To my friends, and Asgard"


End file.
